1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary couplings and more particularly to couplings which minimizes the transmission of incremental, rapid torque variations from a driving to a driven element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary couplings are used to connect electric motors to mechanisms to be driven thereby. It is not uncommon for the shafts of such motors to rotate unevenly in the form of incremental changes of speed which occur rapidly. Under a suitable strobe light, such uneven rotation is observed as rotational jittering or vibration. This vibration is, of course, transmitted to the mechanism connected to the motor.
For some applications, the effects of such vibration are deleterious to the proper functioning and wear life of the mechanism.
Typical prior art couplings may be found in the following listed prior art U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,323,850; 2,396,353; 2,742,770; 3,425,240; 3,793,849; 4,037,431; 4,114,472 and 4,193,740.